Después de clases
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Un típico día después de clases y todo cambió para Severus y Harry


**Después de clases**

**Resumen: **Un típico día después de clases y todo cambió para Severus y Harry

**Respuesta al Reto de San Valentín Llegamos tarde, tardeeee de la Mazmorra del Snarry**

**Categoría: Harry Potter**

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: PR-13

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos.

**Completa:**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|**

Severus corría lo más rápido que le daban los pies. Ese maldito día todo había salido mal, desde su última clase con el profesor de química, en el que el muy desgraciado lo había dejado en ridículo ¿Por qué? Porque era claramente más inteligente que ese viejo y no iba a dejarlo en evidencia así como así, por lo que se las ingenió para poder tomar ventajas en un complicado experimento, demostrando fehacientemente que las cosas estaban siendo explicadas de manera errónea y él le explico a su compañero de puesto y de trabajo para que no equivocaran la formula. El profesor lo había descubierto y le ridiculizó al llamarlo sabelotodo frente a todos sus idiotas compañeros. Claro, el único que no se burló fue su compañero de equipo, quien le dijo que no con la cabeza, pero Severus estaba harto de todos los aires que se daba ese hombre y que siempre buscara el perjudicarle, quizás por su equipo de futbol o algo así, en verdad que la razón lo tenía sin cuidado. El asunto aquí es que no dejaría a ese sujeto seguir humillándolo y como prueba de esto le había lanzado la solución química que estaba haciendo encima. Era ciertamente inofensiva, pero el profesor no estuvo muy de acuerdo con su comportamiento y lo había dejado castigado después de clases.

Salió del colegio cerca de las seis de la tarde, dos horas más tarde de lo habitual y en la puerta del lugar lo estaba esperando su compañero, ya sin uniforme y montado en una bicicleta.

-Te dije que no lo desafiaras –le dijo tomando su mochila, mientras Severus se sentaba en la parte delantera de la bicicleta y su compañero sentado en la parte trasera afirmándose de la rejilla en la que se sentó para no caer cuando Severus partió rápidamente su carrera.

-Él lo merecía –dijo sin apartar la mirada del camino.

-Quizás, pero no debiste arriesgarte, el profesor Slughorn está loco, pero es capaz de hacerte repetir el año.

-No lo hará –dijo deteniéndose cerca de la casa de su compañero-, ¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta?

-Bien… tú eres el que conduce –dijo como su nada afirmándose nuevamente cuando sintió que volvían a estar en movimiento. No acostumbraban a hacer eso, pero notaba a Severus tensó, así que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era apoyarlo.

-No tengo ganas de volver a casa.

-Yo creo que es genial. Vives solo, a tu antojo, tus padres no te molestan…

-Pero no están nunca –dijo llegando a una plaza un tanto más alejada-, hay veces que quisiera que dejaran de viajar tanto.

-¿Eileen y Tobías Snape sin viajar? –preguntó sentándose en la banca en la que Severus apoyó la bicicleta- El día que eso pase todo dejará de ser lo mismo.

-No es divertido, Harry, tú vives con tus padres…

-Yo agonizo con mis padres cada día –dijo mirando al cielo, y pensado en ello-, es asfixiante. A veces me dan ganas de irme.

-Las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti y lo sabes.

-Lo sé –dijo mirándolo de lado, para luego apoyar su cabeza en su hombro- ¿Sabes? Me gusta estar así contigo, sólo los dos, sin nadie que nos moleste y tengamos que fingir.

-A mí también –acarició su rostro y se acercó para besarlo.

Nadie sabía de su relación y preferían mantenerlo así.

Ninguno vio a la chica en que caminaba por ahí y les vio. Nunca se imaginaron que ese momento de relajo les traería tantas sorpresas con sus padres.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Harry llegó a su casa cerca de las ocho de la noche, sin haber cenado nada y aun así sintiéndose rebosar. Era novio de Severus desde hace casi tres años, sin que nadie les descubriera ni molestara.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Hasta ahora.

-Estaba con un amigo –dijo Harry mirando a su padre que estaba sentado en la silla que tenía de frente, imaginaba que su madre estaba en la otra silla, pero no alcanzaba a ver desde esa posición.

-Con Snape.

-Sí, con Severus –respondió mirando a su padre con el entrecejo fruncido. Algo mal estaba ahí, dio un par de paso más vio que no estaban solos.

-Ginny vinos a vernos –le dijo su madre, que ahora le miraba un tanto dolida-, llama a Severus, por favor, hay algo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó sacando su celular.

-Has lo que dice tu madre, Harry.

-Pero, papá…

-Harry, hijo, sólo has lo que digo.

Harry negó con la cabeza marcó el primer número en su lista de contactos.

-Severus, necesito que vengas a casa, es importante –dijo sin más antes de colgar.

Se quedó mirando a sus padres por largo rato, sin entender lo que pasaba, hasta que una mala idea pasó por su cabeza.

Lo saben.

Por alguna razón estaba Ginny en su casa. Esa niña nunca le gustó como persona, estaba enamorada de él al punto de lo obsesivo. Ella lo descubrió, ella le dijo a sus padres. Su mente era un caos, no podía hilar una sola idea cuerda, hasta que el timbre sonó.

Lily fue a abrir la puerta y dejó entrar a Severus que ya estaba con ropa de calle.

-Pasa, muchacho -le dijo James, haciéndolo sentarse en una de las sillas disponibles-, Harry –llamó a su hijo y lo hizo ocupar la otra silla.

-Hoy nos enteramos de lo que tienen –dijo Lily a de golpe, viendo divertida la cara pálida de cada adolecente, para estar a un paso de la adultez, aun le temían como cuando eran niños pequeños.

-No estamos molestos con eso –dijo James.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó la chica, parándose y golpeando la mesa- Es aberrante.

-Aberrante es que creas que por traernos una noticia así, haríamos que nuestro hijo dejara a Severus, sólo para dejarlo libre para ti –le riñó Lily.

-Deja de soñar, niña –le dijo James-. Por desgracia para todos nosotros y los nietos que no tendremos, Harry parece ser gay –dijo dramático y vio como la chica salía de la casa dando un portazo.

-¿No están molestos con nosotros? –preguntó Harry a sus padres.

-Nos molesta el hecho de que no nos dijeran la verdad, pero por lo demás, no es nuestro tema –dijo Lily-. Es tu vida y si crees que Severus es a quien necesitas.

-Lo es –dijo seguro y se puso de pie-. Gracias mamá –le dijo dándole un beso.

-Cuida a mi hijo Snape, porque si no… –le amenazó usando sus manos como tijeras, dejando claro el mensaje.

-No hay problemas –dijo aun descolocado, sin entender que es lo que pasaba ahí.

Lily y James se fueron a acostar, dejando a los adolescentes en la sala.

-¿Puedes explicarme que pasó aquí? –preguntó Severus abrazándolo en la entrada de la casa, se le hacía raro estar adentro de esta con los padres de Harry ahí.

-Creo que mis padres están dementes, pero me aman demasiado como para oponerse a alguien que me hace tan feliz –dijo besándolo sutilmente.

-Mañana será difícil, Weasley le contará a todos lo que pasó.

-Pero estaremos juntos para enfrentarlo…

-También a mis padres, no creo que les haga mucha gracia saber que no tendré un heredero para sus sueños de fortuna.

-Bien… eso también –dijo abrazándolo-. Apropósito, en una semana es…

-Lo sé, si sobrevivimos a todo esta semana, te llevaré a cenar por San Valentín.

-Me parece bien –dijo sonriendo antes de entrar a casa y que su novio se fuera a su propia casa-. O podría ser mejor –se dijo a si mismo tomando su mochila y poniendo un cambio de ropa- ¡Me quedaré en casa de Severus esta noche! -gritó desde la salida, escuchando como su padre gritaba que no abusara, dejando su casa atrás y viendo a un par de calles a Severus.

Fin


End file.
